hinamatsurifandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 4
This is the fourth volume of Hinamatsuri manga series by Masao Otake. It's available for purchase both physically and digitally. Volume Summary Volume 4 begins with Hina and her classmates reading an interview with her former band, Central Park. They are still blending rock music with stage magic, but acknowledge privately that their performances are suffering without Hina. They send her tickets to their next concert and, while Nitta at first does not want to attend, he decides to go to keep Hina from using her powers. The show is lackluster until a frustrated Hina rushes on stage and begins using her powers to create more complex stunts. The audience ends up loving the show and the band feels revitalized, but Hina leaves them once again so she can avoid a scolding from Nitta. Later, Hina goes with Sabu to collect money from a factory owner that took out a loan from them. The owner skillfully avoids repaying his debt by assuring Sabu that he's going to have the money after his next shipment is ready, and that Sabu is wrong to press him so hard for the repayment. While Nitta scolds Sabu for being a pushover, Hina accidentally returns to the factory. The owner and his employees mistakenly think that she's there to push them to repay again, and her stoic attitude and vague answers to their questions terrify them. The owner personally takes the money he owed to Nitta after he finishes the pending job and scolds Nitta for sending a child to collect a debt. Soon, Nitta gains a reputation for being a ruthless moneylender. Soon after, Anzu debates spending 250 yen on a beef bowl during a promotion. Hina runs into her on the street and talks her into dining there. Over the course of the meal, the other patrons realize Anzu's limited means and nearly destitute living conditions, so they buy her another beef bowl, much to her confusion. Following this side story, Hina's classmates see Hitomi walk into a bar and then their teacher enter the same establishment, and the two assume the worst. They enlist the help of their classmates Sayo and Hina to learn more about the situation. Sayo begins to question Hitomi and, after delighting in making her classmate squirm, realizes that she is hiding something from them. The four stake out the bar and barge in after seeing Hitomi and Nitta enter. While Hitomi tries to pretend that she doesn't know them, Sayo gleefully forces a confession out of Hitomi. Just as they leave the establishment, their teacher enters and they all realize that he does not realize that his favorite bartender is one of his students. Growing tired with her job as a town hall employee, Nitta's sister Mika travels to live with her brother and Hina in Tokyo. She is reluctant to get a job and ends up freeloading in Nitta's apartment for two months, drinking excessively all the while. Eventually, Nitta gets her a job at one of his gang's companies, but she proves an ill fit for any available position. After enduring extensive physical and psychological trauma, Nitta sends Mika back to live with their mother. She decides to get her town hall job back and looks fondly upon her time in Tokyo. While cleaning up after his sister's mess, Nitta realizes that Hina has some similar habits to Mika. He drafts a schedule in the hopes of making Hina a better adult than his sister. While Hina pushes back against this demanding schedule initially, she soon agrees to it as she doesn't want to be like Mika either. The schedule, which includes several extracurricular activities and little free time, proves to be too much for Hina, and her physical and mental health start to wane. Realizing that he pushed her too hard, Nitta tells Hina that she does not have to follow the schedule anymore and tears it up. The sudden shock of losing the schedule that defined her life makes Hina lose control of her powers and, as Nitta throws her off of his balcony, she creates a massive thunderstorm. As Hina gently floats back down to the balcony, Nitta asks if Hina wants to play video games, which she agrees to. Shortly after Hina's storm, Utako realizes in horror that Hitomi is no too good of a bartender and that all of her patrons prefer Hitomi to her. Chapters * 017: An Offering To The God Of Rock 'N' Roll * 018: Debt Collection Rhapsody * Extra 7: What's The Secret To Achieving Happiness Through A Single Beef Bowl? Poverty! * 019: Inspector! It's Going To Be A Tough Case To Crack * 020: Mika Nitta's Big Tokyo Adventure * 021: A Study On The Limits And Adverse Effects Of Education * Extra 8: What Happens When You Leave Everything Up To A Capable Employee